User blog:Loygansono55/Loygansono55 VS Sierrastalker
In this user battle, Loygansono55 battles Sierrastalker to determine who is the better rapper. Cast Loygansono55 as Himself Sierrastalker as Herself Lyrics Click here for beat EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! LOYGANSONO55! VERSUS! SIERRASTALKER! BEGIN! Loygansono55 Try not to take offence, but my lyrical mind is a doozy, Driving all the guys to promiscuity, you're a floozy, Your mere presence is increasing everybody's libido, I bet you're another teenage whore, with a face like a Dorito, Call me your tampon, cause I'm absorbing all of your disses, Which are misses, mine are hit, so blow me...some kisses, You rage quit once before, I'll make you repeat your previous action, It'll leave you with more time to carry out sexual attraction transactions, I mean Are You Fucking Kidding Me? What's your beef? Is it cause Twilight kicked your rump so hard that you queefed? Now, I try to respect all women, and hold each of them dear, But you're an exception, walk your ass into the kitchen, fetch me a sandwich and a cold beer! Sierrastalker Supposed to never say never, but I'll make a quick prediction, You'll never win this battle with that bad rapping addiction, My mere presence, is because I just came back, I bet you're afraid of me, would you like to explain that? I bet you're all sorts of shaky, I'll tell you I'm quite calm, My raps are real explosive and your raps are only LIP BALM, Whoops, did I do that? I didn't mean to offend you, I'm in the Awesome commitee, I have a meeting to attend to, You're respecting all women? You're so nice, TO YOURSELF, I would stop rapping now, if you cared for your health, Now bitch, why don't you "Cum" right back at me! You'll be in all sorts of shock, and your reaction: GREAT GATSBY! Loygansono55 I'll show sexual equality by handing you your poor ass on a plate, I'm normally a calm and collected guy, but you might push me to become irate, And when that happens, there's no quelling my anger, you'll have met your fate, I've seen the crimes you can perpetrate, like pissing people off, so stand back for your mugshot, jailbait, You're a slut with a duckface, and I hereby decree, That your favourite letter of the alphabet is D, You may have seen yourself emerge victorious, but it was merely a mirage, Spend some time in the mirror perfecting your nasty visage, which is so ugly that you'll need camouflage, Incoming, dead ahead, your demise is imminent, Your loss, my success, shall surely be rather prominent, I feel sorry for you, after this you'll go home and binge, Because my dastardly lyricism made you depressed, and then you cringed, With fear, draw near, come here, So I can whisper threats to you, and then take a bite out of your ear, Your tiny titties are diminutive, and you should really be ashamed, Ashley, When I scorch your finger off, smoke it, then use your ass an ashtray! Sierrastalker You're the sexual equality, you dumbass transgender, You make the section H1, and I'm the front page header, With your bad rapping skills, you're like the 80th brony, I'm THE pegasister, bitch, yes, one and fucking only, Take a bite out of my ear? What are you, a fucking cannibal? Your raps are waterproof, but mine are extremley flammable, I'm the Ashtray Ashley, hip like a Krabby, You've been spending too much time while you're saying GREAT GATSBY, I'm the winner and you know it, better face what's up ahead of you, I knew that you were scared, it's nothing that I couldn't do! Who won? Loygansono55 Sierrastalker Category:Blog posts